deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Puppet vs The Empty Child
This is a special What-If? Death Battle made by RioluCraft FTW. Screenshot 2016-01-18 at 12.33.41 AM.png|RioluCraft FTW Kids Featless Halloween for Riolu-Puas.png|PausLuis Description This is the Haloween fight to end them all, Five Nights at Freddy's's Puppet vs Doctor Who's Empty Child! Its time for these evil children to kill each other! (Probably the darkest thing I ever said.) Interlude Dark Riolu: Children are some of the most innocent and love able things around, even for an edge lord like me... Riolu-San: Or so you keep telling me, but when they die, sometimes they won't accept death like any normal person would. Like the Puppet/Marionette the spirit that is sent to give life. Dark Riolu: And the Empty Child, the lone wander looking for his mother. He's Riolu-San and I'm Dark Riolu... Riolu-San: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find our who would win a Death Battle. The Puppet (Out Dated, getting revamped as we speak) Wiz: Fred Bear's Diner was home of the happiness of children for years. Boomstick: Wiz are you sure you are talking about the right place? Wiz: Yes until when a party was going on inside a child was left outside and the doors were locked, this child was later killed by a man who we shall call the purple man. Boomstick: That child's face will haunt people for the rest of their life with tears stained on its face. Wiz: When the diner became a pizzarea the people started building animatronics to entertain children other than the first Freddy Fazbear. Boomstick: They made a bunny, a chicken, an annoying friking fox that is out to get you, and finally they made.... KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE!!! Wiz: I would leave it alone but that is just me. The Puppet is an animatronic possessed by the spirit of an angry kid. Boomstick: Despite what most FNAF fans think, the Puppet was the one that killed Purple Man and making him Springtrap by shoving him into an old yellow animatronic suit. Which he can do to anyone. Wiz: The Puppet can teleport with eas and is quite fast. It also manages to scare people. Boomstick: WOW this thing is featless. Wiz: The Puppet is weak to music. And any normal weapon. Boomstick: Just keep it away from me OK? *Shows the Puppet's jump scare* Boomstick: BLEEEEP!!! The Empty Child (Out Dated, getting revamped as we speak) Wiz: Before the apocalypse of gas mask zombies arrived the Empty Child was known as Jamie. Boomstick: When an air raid happened and Jamie was wearing a gas mask he was killed. Wiz: His only thought was to rejoin his mother and he wandered the world looking for her. Boomstick: As a zombie. Whenever he makes eye contact with a living human being it becomes an Empty Wanderer. He can also teleport. Wiz: His only weakness was that he cannot tell what is what and he cannot tell the difference between a fat guy and his mom. Boomstick: Either this kid needs glasses or he has a friking ugly mom. Anyways I would not go near this thing whatsoever! The Empty Child: Are you my mummy? FIGHT! (Out Dated, getting revamped as we speak) 12:00 AM-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica are playing card games waiting for some unsuspecting person until the Empty Child walks in. The heads of the animatronics are seen roll on the ground. The Puppet gets out of his box and sees the Empty Child. Empty Child: Are you my mummy? FIGHT! The Empty Child stats by teleporting behind the Puppet smacking him in the head. The Puppet teleports away from the Empty Child and upppercuts him. The Empty Child than retaliates by kicking the Puppet until the Empty Child sees a music box and winds it up immobilizing the Puppet. The Empty Child than stares directly into the Puppet's eyes about to zombify him. Empty Child: Are you my mummy? The music turns off. And the Puppet who is unaffected jumps onto the Empty Child screaming. The Puppet then proceeds to forcefully stuff him in the remains of Toy Freddy causing blood to ooze out of the suit. KO! The Puppet attacks the camera that was filming this fight. While Toy Freddy's remains are surrounded by blood and a damaged gas mask. Post Fight (Out Dated, getting revamped as we speak) Boomstick: MY GOSH THAT WAS BRUTAL! Show it again, SHOW IT AGAIN!!! Wiz: While the Empty Child may have suppressed the Puppet in speed the Puppet out classes him in everything else. Boomstick: The zombie turnifaction thingny wouldn't work because the Puppet is already dead. Well the Empty Child just got ahead of himself. Wiz: The winner is the Puppet. Craft: Hey guys I'm baaaa... *Cues Puppet jumpscare* Craft: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Special Thanks Category:Haloween Themed Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015